


For Today Only

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dee be a lying little sh-, Logan is down with Prinxiety's shit, M/M, Nymph!Logan, Nymph!Virgil, Virgil is an anxious dumbass, fae, human!roman, wind nymphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: All his life, Virgil was told that marrying a human, therefore becomng mortal, was the worst thing he could do with his life. Today is the day he plans to do just that, marry a human prince. Enter Logan from stage right, here to call Virgil out on being a dumbass gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	For Today Only

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! (qaurantine has given me so many excuses to write it's amazing).

Virgil wasn’t really dying today. He knew that, objectively at least. His best, and really only, friend, Logan, would tell him that at least. Still, ideas he’d grown up knowing were hard to completely forget. The deep forest surrounding him was comforting, in a way, but also reminded him of how much he’d miss it.

She shook out his head, rustling the leaves around him. He _wanted_ this, more than anything. More than the points to his ears, or the wind racing just under his veins. 

Well, he was kind of dying; in a way, at least. Sometime today (well, 7:42, according to the nearby sun nymph), he’d become mortal. That was kind of dying, right?

 _No_ . he told himself again. He lifted a hand absent-mindedly, shuffling the branches in the nearby trees. _Wind nymph_ felt good rolling around on his tongue; much better than _human_ did, at least.

He could almost picture the annoyed look Logan would give him if he could hear Virgil’s internal dialog. “You know that I can, right, dimwit.” said boy noted loudly from behind Virgil.

“Damn mindfuckers,” Virgil muttered under his breath, turning around to see the mind nymph royal adviser standing at the edge of the clearing, just barely on the path to his kingdom. 

Logan took a step forward. “You know very well the term is _mind nymph_ , Sir Virgil.” the soon-to-be-human waved a hand half-heartedly.

“Don’t _sir Virgil_ me, how long have we known each other now?”

“Exactly twenty years, five hours, and two minutes, Virgil.” Logan replied instantly. Virgil chuckled. “Having said that, you will be a prince very soon, will you not?”

Virgil moaned. “Don’t remind me!”

Logan gave him an odd sort of look. “You are not having doubts about this, are you? You told Roman-”

Virgil cut him off. “I know what I told Roman, Lo, and I’m not.” he paused. “Not _really_.”

Logan walked forwards, kneeling down in front of the wind nymph. “Would you care to explain why you would prefer I not remind you of your future prince status?” Virgil huffed.

“Not desperately.”

Logan waited patiently as if Virgil had said the opposite. “Ugh!” Virgil exclaimed, falling back against the dirt ground. Most nymphs prefered not to be covered in dirt, but Virgil had spent so long training in this exact clearing, that he didn’t care. “I- I was always told that becoming mortal is the worst thing you could do!” he moaned, not bothering to look at Logan’s expression as he spoke.

“You do not have to become mortal, you know.” Logan reminded him.

Virgil sat up, glaring. “I told you a million times already, Lo, I want to marry him-” this time, Logan cut him off.

“I understand, and I was certainly not considering _that_ , Virgil.” he corrected, ignoring the puzzled expression across his best friend’s face. “You do recall the old sleep nymph, Remy somnus, correct?”

Virgil sniggered slightly. “How could I not? He’s more extra than both Roman and Remus combined.” he snarked.

“Well, he married a human, and he is still fae.”

Virgil sat, stunned, for another moment; before his brain caught up to what the other fae was saying. “Wait, what? But, how? Humans are the superior species, they take precedence in this scenario-”

Logan cut him off once again, with a light chuckle. Virgil stopped instantly. Patton, of course, mentioned that the blue haired _could_ laugh, but few heard the sound. “You were under the impression that _that_ was how the chosen species was decided? Virgil, that is preposterous, the _couple_ chooses. Unless they disagree, of course, only _then_ does the superior species take precedence.” He watched the cogs turn in his friend’s mind. “Currently, your fiance is under the impression that at sunset tonight, he will become fae, leaving his kingdom to his brother. Everything is prepared that way, Virgil.”

“But- Dee said-”

Logan attempted to hide the snarl from his voice. “What your brother has told you is completely irrelevant. Damien is a pathological liar, Virgil, you know this; the number of times in which he has actually told the truth is infinitesimal.” his features softened slightly. “Damien wanted to use your fears to convince you against marrying a mortal, Virgil, I assumed you had noticed.

“Oh, I noticed.” Virgil snarled, tone just above a whisper.

Logan stood back up, waiting for Virgil to do the same before continuing. “My one query, though, is how the two of you planned this event without discussing it.” 

Virgil sighed, pulling a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I didn’t want him to think I wanted to call it off or anything.” he muttered nervously. “I always assumed he realised that I was afraid of being mortal…” he trailed off, thinking further. “But… now that I think about it… he probably thought I was nervous about _him_ being _immortal_.”

It was another second before the notion really sunk into the wind nymphs skin.

Virgil groaned audibly, facepalming and dragging his hand down slightly. He peered at Logan from just above his hand, which covered his nose and mouth. “I’m a dumbass, aren’t I?”

“Objectively speaking, you are significantly dense, yes.” the two both chuckled, Virgil not really offended by Logan’s comment. “Shall we return to your home, Virgil? You still have to get ready.” the tawny haired nodded, but didn’t move. Logan rolled his eyes ever-so-slightly. “Come on, you have a prince to marry, do you not?”

Virgil smirked, snickering. “ _Technically_ , you said he abdicated the throne; _ergo_ , not a prince anymore.” Logan glared at him, turning and walking out of the clearing.

Virgil was pretty sure he heard the other mutter something along the lines of. “I do not like being wrong.” before he caught up.

* * *

Late that evening, Virgil was atop a branch high up in the large, oak tree in his backyard. He blew the wind around him with one hand. The other hand rested in his lap, fidgeting with his new ring. He saw Roman in the garden below, staring wonderstruck at the small rustle he was causing in the blades of grass. 

Virgil smiled ever-so-slightly down at him, a low sigh escaping his lips. 


End file.
